bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki/Affiliation
Racial Status Ichigo's species is an extremely rare composition. Human: Ichigo has always recognized himself as a Human. This is mainly because unlike most spiritual beings, he still has an actual human body and resides in the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 59, page 14 *'Quincy:' A sub-classification of a human. His father is a "pure-blood" soul (member of a noble clan, born in Soul Society) with captain-class Shinigami status, and his mother was a pure-blood Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, pages 16-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 528, pages 15-17 This makes Ichigo rare, for he is a mixed-blood Quincy with Shinigami powers. Due to the uniqueness of his mother's Hollowfication and the steps taken to stabilize her condition, Ichigo ended up possessing the inner Hollow which once inhabited his mother upon his birth.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, page 15 Previous Classifications *'Shinigami:' While at various times Ichigo has been called a Shinigami, this has proven to be an inaccurate assessment. While due to his heritage Ichigo had a natural affinity to develop supernatural spiritual abilities, he is not a Shinigami in the traditional sense as determined by Ōetsu Nimaiya and his own father Isshin Kurosaki, in which Shinigami are souls that train in the use of their Reiryoku to develop supernatural abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 528, page 15 Rather Ichigo is considered a human with Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, page 16 This is due to Ichigo having a human body, not being a "resident" soul of Soul Society and not being properly trained as a Shinigami. *'Visored:' Due to the Shattered Shaft Training/forced encroachment, Ichigo attained access to his Shinigami powers, but he also underwent a form of Hollowfication. Through subsequent battles in Soul Society, he awakened the Hollow inside of him. He would later train to control his inner Hollow and don a Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 12-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 185, page 9-10 Since his training with the Royal Guard, Ichigo has shown the ability to fully merge with his Hollow powers while remaining in complete control, so his current status as a Visored is unclear. *'Fullbringer:' At one point, Ichigo was classified as a Fullbringer due to the traces of Hollow Reiryoku passed on to him from birth by his mother, who had been a victim of Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 10-12 & 20 Since the events of the Tale of the Lost Agent, Ichigo no longer has any Fullbringer capabilities. Group Affiliations Substitute Shinigami Status .]] Ichigo is not and has never been a formal member of the Gotei 13 or any of the organizations of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 14-15 He holds the designation of the rarely used and little-known classification of . This classification gives him the authority to fight Hollows and defend his hometown. *Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Shinigami assigned to patrol Karakura Town after Rukia, was not informed of Ichigo's status; upon their first meeting, Zennosuke admitted to never having heard of Ichigo's status or his "Seal of Approval".Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 *Ichigo is alerted to the presence of Hollows by his Substitute Badge,Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 11-12 an artifact given to him by Ukitake, who claims it symbolizes the formalizing of Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami position.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 182, page 14-15 *His duty, as far as the Shinigami are concerned, is protecting Karakura Town,Bleach manga; Chapter 313, pages 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 380, pages 17-19 though Ichigo views it more as protecting his friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 17-18 *Ichigo ignored the only real order he ever received from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, which was to not go after Orihime when she was abducted.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 13-18 *Ichigo mentions giving up the position after losing his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 15 *Once Ichigo regained his Shinigami powers and visited Soul Society, he resumed his position as the Substitute Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 16Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 10 (2012) *Ichigo is considered a true Shinigami after training with the Royal Guard. Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 11 Visored Initially, he refused to join their group but eventually comes to see himself as one of them species-wise, though he continues to refer to himself as a Shinigami instead of a Visored. He associates himself more with Soul Society, regardless of his loose association with them. He maintains a distance from them as a group and considers them somewhat friends and allies. Ichigo's Group & Karakura Town His friends are quite loyal to him and follow his every move, regardless of whatever their current situation is, though there are occasional leadership arguments between himself, Renji Abarai, and Uryū Ishida. His loyalty to his friends, family, and town are far above that of any of the other groups he has come into contact with over the past months. Urahara's Group Ichigo thinks of Urahara and Yoruichi as his mentors, and he respects them greatly, though he occasionally argues with them over their actions or decisions regarding a situation (training or otherwise), though mainly due to pride and his own reckless "logic." References